The related application discloses a new form or type of integrated circuitry which effectively and efficiently combines and maximizes the various advantages of processors, application specific integrated circuits (“ASICs”), and field programmable gate arrays (“FPGAs”), while minimizing potential disadvantages. The related application illustrates a new form or type of integrated circuit (“IC”), referred to as an adaptive computing engine (“ACE”), which provides the programming flexibility of a processor, the post-fabrication flexibility of FPGAs, and the high speed and high utilization factors of an ASIC. This ACE integrated circuitry is readily reconfigurable, is capable of having corresponding, multiple modes of operation, and further minimizes power consumption while increasing performance, with particular suitability for low power applications, such as for use in hand-held and other battery-powered devices.
This ACE integrated circuitry, however, without something more, is essentially an empty or “blank” device. More particularly, configuration information is required to generate, in advance or in real-time (or potentially at a slower rate), the configurations and reconfigurations which provide and create one or more operating modes for the ACE circuit, such as wireless communication, radio reception, personal digital assistance (“PDA”), MP3 music playing, or any other desired functions.
Various concerns and needs also arise from the capability of the ACE architecture to be configured and reconfigured for one or more operational modes. For example, prior to a configuration (and/or reconfiguration) of a particular ACE IC in a device, the capabilities of that ACE should be determined, to avoid a download or reception of a potential configuration which may alter or harm pre-existing configurations or other functionalities of the device.
Security for configuration and reconfiguration is also of paramount importance. Given that such configurations are capable of altering the function of the ACE architecture, authorization and security measures should be implemented to avoid potentially destructive or other illicit configurations, such as viruses, worms and other detrimental contagions. Authorization and security measures are also important for the protection of intellectual property, such as copyrighted material, and other information which may be confidential or otherwise restricted. Various forms of monitoring, tracking and other record keeping may also be appropriate for determining and accounting for the various configuration possibilities.
As a consequence, a need remains for an apparatus, method and system for providing configuration information for adaptive integrated circuitry, for the provision or creation of one or more operating modes or other functionality of ACE circuitry and other ACE devices. Such a method and system should be capable of determining ACE capability, should provide secure and authorized configurations, and should provide appropriate monitoring of configuration and content usage.